


All Seth and Dean Have to Do to Get Away With Murder is Be Less Obvious Than Roman.

by Bottomfeeder



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: M/M, WWE - Freeform, and now i am all about death, anyone notice seth and roman never walk out together anymore?, bc nothing makes my black heart glow like rabid maniacs in true love, but then i saw some pre-wwe clips, i used to ship them bc roman would always do shit like pet seth's hair, the only name-smoosh that doesn't annoy me, the shield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottomfeeder/pseuds/Bottomfeeder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vince McMahon split up the wrong teammates, as far as making an entrance goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Seth and Dean Have to Do to Get Away With Murder is Be Less Obvious Than Roman.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally caved and am trying to scratch my own itch with just a humble little offering while I try my hand for the first time at WWE fic. How appropriate that I christen this venture with something about The Shield, since other than Fandango, they're the only ones I've been around long enough as a WWE fan to have been watching since their debut on WWE programming.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated.

\----

 

 

What really gets him about this situation, Seth thinks as Dean attacks his hipbone with those vicious white teeth back at the hotel after yet another Raw victory, is that Vince stopped letting him and Roman walk out together because Roman can't keep his hands to himself for more than five seconds at a time. 

 

 

Laying the gay on too thick for the WWE audience, he thinks. Hysteria bubbles in his veins until he can't hold back the laughter that makes his head loll back and his body shake.

 

 

He only sounds insane because he is. Lucky for him, it's a trait that won't go unappreciated tonight.

 

 

Not with Dean jerking his head up from the vicinity of Seth's groin and blazing the Crazy Eyes at him. He whips his head back and forth as if to shake off any extra voices he might be hearing inside the room other than Seth's. When he speaks, it's in a paradoxically sane tone.

 

 

"Something funny, Rollins?"

 

 

"I can't believe this is our life now and we're getting away with it."

 

 

They both know he means a whole lot more than just the sex, but there's a pause where they think of poor, unsubtle Roman. Who's probably off drinking his weight in alcohol somewhere. While someone does things to his dick... So not _that_ poor.

 

 

Dean grins at him, obviously thinking the same thing. He looks like an evil clown. He shoots up from his crouched position and steps behind Seth in one smooth movement that plasters all 220 feverish-hot pounds of him against his back. He buries one hand in the bleached side of Seth's hair and shoves the other one into his briefs. 

 

 

Dean's voice is almost deep enough to be subvocal at this point. The evil clown is still present in his tone when he says, "Believe it, Rollins. Buh-LEEEEEVVE in The _Shield_." 

 

 

And god _damn_ if Seth doesn't do exactly that as Dean tears groan after ragged groan out of him with his relentless attention.

 

 

**[END]**


End file.
